


[吹亮]无限泡影

by endokaede



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endokaede/pseuds/endokaede
Summary: 埃尔梅罗二世事件簿paro，恋爱开始前的故事。
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Tenjouin Fubuki | Atticus Rhodes
Kudos: 1





	[吹亮]无限泡影

“——课程内容就到这里。”讲台后的男人如此宣布道。“正式生可以领取你们开题报告了，意见与评价都写在后面。一个月之后，请将论文的初稿交给我。”  
这里是现代魔术科位于伦敦的讲堂，正在吩咐学生依次上前的讲师叫马哈德，现代魔术科的一级讲师。他出身于埃及某个历史悠久的家系，据传家族历史甚至超过时钟塔。导师不走寻常路，学生自然也不乏奇葩，除了出身贵族附属的分家却跑来这里的上课的，还有自己扣响了时钟塔大门的“门外汉”。但这些散落的原石，无一例外，都在这里被打磨的闪闪发光。  
教室里有些吵闹，有着和讲师同样褐色肌肤的少女趁机回身，趴到后排桌上，“丸藤，天上院的那份你帮他带回去吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“好奇怪，他昨天上午还来上课的，难道你们又打了一架？”  
丸藤亮停笔思考，“……我有说过这件事吗？”  
明眸皓齿的少女立刻双手合十，连连道歉，“对不起！我不是故意看你交上去的请假条——”  
“玛娜。”马哈德的声音截断她的道歉，她猛地一缩肩膀，吐了吐舌头，“是，师父！我知道啦，上课时间不要聊天……”  
教室重归宁静，亮继续低头研究他的开题报告。研究对象上，他板正的笔迹写着一行汉字，古战场火。

“呜哇，感觉魔力回路都要烧掉了——”吹雪躺在床上，盖住脸轻飘飘地抱怨着。虽然是一觉醒来，可他完全没觉得自己有休息过的迹象，浑身软绵绵的仿佛被马车来回碾了九十九遍不说，往日如河流一般奔涌的魔力也枯竭了，只能在体内艰涩地运转。  
没有阳光，但这里是伦敦，不好凭此判断时间。肚子有点饿，但还在接受范围内，估计还在上午？擅自在禁地设置召唤法阵，还影响到上课，无论如何都会被马哈德教授重罚了吧。希望惩罚内容不是作业翻倍而是帮他可爱的内弟子干活，后者还是能令人甘之如饴的。  
他简单判断出情况，打了个哈欠，这才看见手背上出现了伤痕一般的圣纹——是令咒。  
根据图书馆里查阅到的资料，远东的圣杯战争由大圣杯挑选参加者，参赛证明就是三条令咒。  
迟来的兴奋这才充斥胸膛。真的成功了？吹雪猛地坐起身，开始察看这条红色的纹样。稍一探查就能明白背后蕴含的庞大魔力，还隐约与什么联系着。只有一条应该是召唤因为魔力不足被打断的缘故，但已经足够了。  
这种时候是不是该后悔自己赢了召唤的机会？换亮这种魔力充沛的家伙，大概不至于落到这种悲惨的地步。不过发出这种感叹，也是胜者的特权，当着亮的面来说搞不好又要发展成械斗。  
情况判明，目前应该是安全的，吹雪试着和召唤出的英灵打招呼，“嗨，你好？我是天上院吹雪，你的——master？”  
房间里无声无息，更没有忽然凝结而成的实体。使魔是以魔力维持的，考虑到魔力还没恢复，对方八成还处于没电的状态。吹雪用手指梳理着睡乱的刘海，再次打量了一下宿舍。他的床被搬到了房间正中，床底绘制了一圈魔法阵，是用来汇聚魔力的。  
共犯留下的吗，还算有良心。他重新躺下，在床上滚了几圈，忽然发现床头柜上有人留了纸条，熟悉的字迹写着，“已请假。”  
原来没像他担心的那样，已经变成了合理翘课。再不睡回本简直天理难容。吹雪当即决定放弃研究怎么唤醒那位榨干了他魔力的从者，立刻闭上眼，心安理得的继续睡觉。

临近日落，亮敲响了隔壁的宿舍门。不等回应，他直接推门走进去，问躺在床上那个人，“好点了吗。”  
吹雪已经醒了，正坐在床上怀疑人生，“我可能倒欠那个召唤仪式几管魔力。”他把手背贴在额头上，故意发出做作的呻吟，“睡了一天魔力还是见底的。”  
这事也不算无解，时钟塔内部就有贩卖魔力的魔术师，但往往贩售的不是血液而是别的体液。亮只是假设了一下已经没胃口吃晚饭，嚷嚷着不喜欢男人的吹雪更不可能考虑了。  
躺了一天一夜的家伙饥肠辘辘，抓紧机会朝共犯喊饿，亮去他的冰箱翻看过，比他的脸还干净，自己动手是没可能了。  
饿了吹雪一天确实是他没考虑周到，于是亮没话说了，打电话给他订外卖。  
吹雪从小生活在传统魔术师的环境里，以前家里别说手机，固定电话都是用魔力维系，费劲的要命。入学时钟塔后，他参观到现代魔术科，第一次晓得供暖降温或者保存食物是可以不用魔术的，当即拍板要到这个科上课，把家里的长辈气得半死。  
“感恩科技。”此时，他正庄重地拿空调遥控器把温度调低，正好露出手背上那道残缺的令咒。  
在神秘消退的现在，这话放在外面得算大逆不道，奈何亮也不是正统的魔术师，听了权当耳边风，一边给他拿开题报告一边问，“召唤成功了吗？”  
马哈德教授的建议写的详尽又客观，奈何吹雪看了两眼就扼腕叹息，“这么美好的夜晚不能干点有意思的事情吗——应该是成功了吧，不过还没见到。可能要等魔力再恢复一点。”  
有意思的事情才把他害得差点被召唤术式弄成人干，亮不想发表评价。上次两个人半夜偷跑去图书馆翻资料查召唤咒语的时候也没看这人那么多毛病，这会说什么看字头疼，不过是又在找理由撒娇。但好歹是病号，不理也有点残忍，于是他顺口问道，“那你想做什么？”  
吹雪兴致勃勃地提议，“约会？”  
亮礼貌表示你还是自己呆着吧。假只请了一天，为了能有充足的魔力应对实战课，记得自己下楼拿外卖。  
成功三两句话把人气跑了的吹雪目送友人出门，保持着散漫的表情等开门关门的声音停止，才笑了笑，对着安静下来的房间说，“你认识亮？”  
门被推开的时候他就察觉到了魔力的流动，一道气息在他身旁默默显现。连亮都没发现，应该就是那位终于愿意给点反应的英灵吧？  
对方依然没有化出实体，只听得一道男声回答他，“算不上。”  
吹雪没有逼迫男人聊天的爱好，打着哈欠嘟哝，“别人家的使魔都能帮忙拿外卖。”  
他是故意挑衅，可英灵根本不受影响，“如果你不介意死于魔力衰竭，我无所谓。”  
说到魔力负担，确实也是亟需解决的问题。吹雪按着自己因为缺乏魔力还麻木着的手指，克制地挑了挑眉，“好吧。虽然有些迟，不过还是自我介绍一下。天上院吹雪。”  
“Avenger。”他的英灵冷淡地报上了自己的职介，“名字忘记了。”

不过是一天没来，教室里的传闻却铺天盖地。不下三个人跑来问吹雪，“听说你昨天被凯撒搞得下不了床”，并表示了热烈的关怀，希望他回去再多躺几天。  
……这群家伙是不是搞错了什么。他有心反驳，奈何同学们纷纷露出我们都懂的表情，连灵体化的复仇者都笑了一声。百口莫辩，吹雪气结，赶苍蝇一样把他们打发走了。  
闹完已是上课时间，吹雪心不在焉地摆弄着新戴上的手套，忽然意识到所有人都只当他在赶潮流，根本没往手套是用来遮挡东西的方向上考虑，女生们甚至给出了绝对领域的评价。目标是达成了没错，但他反而感到些许不爽。  
时钟塔的课程以学术研究为主，课程论文和实验简直无穷无尽，因为魔力还在匮乏状态，吹雪课也上的无精打采，要不是旁边还坐了个丸藤亮，不想靠到他，简直恨不得横在座位上。  
给他们讲课的老先生是降灵科出身，人长得也颇像僵尸，讲得吹雪越发昏昏欲睡。亮是不会在上课时间搭理他的，复仇者看起来也是个没有情调的家伙，他我行我素惯了，干脆换了个舒服的姿势，听任眼皮越来越重。没多久，意识就沉没到海面之下。  
恍然之间，他发觉自己不在教室，而是身处于一片月色清明、古树参天的森林。树影倒了一地，在脚下神经质地摇晃，扰的人心烦意乱，眼前却有块令人眼前一亮的空地，月光泼在地上，牛乳一般。身体不受控制地行动起来，流淌的水银在身前汇聚成魔法阵，魔力急速涌动，甚至具象化引发了嗤嗤的声响。金色的粒子因他的吟唱在狂风中逐渐凝聚成人形。  
“Servant Saber，应召前来，”英灵在魔法阵的中央单膝跪下，“为您与永恒的荣光而战。”  
未及那浑身包裹在铠甲中的女人抬起头来，吹雪已心跳如鼓擂。一种没由来的情绪席卷心神，霎时间就将他推了出去。  
原来是打了个盹。他飞快地眨着眼，回忆梦中的细节。法阵同他和亮绘制在废宿舍的那个无二，但他们是找了没课的傍晚来干这件事。为了争夺仅有一份的召唤材料，还正儿八经地干了一架。他还记得那天透过玻璃的夕阳，颜色温柔，缺乏温度，不像亮追着他的攻击——那刀光似雪，也如雪一般冰凉。他们时常如此打闹，像追逐的小兽彼此露出磨亮的利爪与獠牙，但归根到底，并非是要致对方于死地。因为这种程度的打斗太习以为常，他还抽空试验了个新花招，成功先亮一步抵达召唤阵。  
不过是心血来潮，不过是他和亮又一次课后冒险，被发现了惩罚顶多是多一次课后作业或者一点体力活，远不像梦里那一瞬浮动的心绪，潜藏了那么深、那么重的悲愿。这到底……  
“……天上院！”  
复仇者凉薄的声音提醒道，“再不回神要被指骨砸了。”  
吹雪猛地站起身，发现老师正对他怒目而视。身旁亮坐得笔直，手却动了动，把笔记露出来给他看。  
“人类最初探寻死灵魔术的途径是葬礼。在古代，主持葬礼的祭祀会被认为拥有与死亡世界沟通的方法。”  
讲到死灵魔术了啊。吹雪干咳两声，装模作样地挺直了脊背，悄悄问复仇者，“他要我起来做什么？”  
“问你死灵魔术的发展。”复仇者的语速稍微加快了一点，“可以就Necromancy一词源于希腊文和他聊聊——你们是才开始上这门课？”  
吹雪顺着复仇者的思路往下说了两句，成功过关。可他对复仇者的疑问一点不见少，反而随着那句问题水涨船高。他倚在椅背上，想靠至今未曾露面的复仇者偷一点懒，“圣杯还会灌输这些知识？那你能帮忙写作业吗。”  
答案当然是否定的，吹雪为此十二分遗憾。除此以外，他再次问了复仇者到底为何而来。就算不是为了参加远东那片土地上发生的圣杯战争，响应召唤的英灵也应该有自己的愿望，可回答依然是他忘了。  
……是不记得，还是不想记得？从来都是吹雪糊弄别人，还是第一次有人这样敷衍他，反而把他的兴趣吊起来了。  
在魔术学上，梦是门大学问，偏偏是在复仇者降临后梦见了圣杯战争的场景，这两者不可能没有联系。于是吹雪堂而皇之地顶着亮的疑惑再次泡在图书馆里，生怕复仇者不知道他被猫抓一样的好奇心，但英灵仿佛对此一无所觉，仍只在自己乐意的时候同他搭两句话。  
这次的课程作业内容自选，还有同班的女生要去印度研究阿难陀的，正在征集保镖或同行人。吹雪是直接把圣杯战争写在了研究对象那栏，随便把之前做的功课捡出来一点混个学分完事，如今闲的长毛。不过亮是选了别的课题，每日宿舍教室图书馆三点一线，听说正准备赶进度好回一趟日本。现在复仇者这边没什么进展，吹雪的心思就活络起来，干脆订了机票，跟亮溜出去玩。  
他盘算着反正那场仪式最初就在那里举办，名正言顺，但假还是没敢请。于是飞机一落地，他的手机就被未接来电塞爆了，一看来电人，全是他劳苦功高的教授马哈德，可以想见回去以后的说教。但是没关系，他把手机塞回口袋，朝偷偷打量他和亮的路人姑娘吹口哨，心情轻快得不得了。反正一时半会也不会回去，以后的事情就以后再说吧，他已经决心度个长假了。  
亮先行拜访当地灵脉的管理者，吹雪就赖在宾馆里继续看资料。第三次圣杯战争之前，这个远东的仪式并未引起时钟塔的关注，现在能够找到的论文也算不上多，常规七骑之外的信息就更少了。Avenger，符合职介的条件不明，但应当与“复仇”有关。指望那家伙主动交代是不现实的，也许得找机会套点话才行。

亮的课题是古战场火，因此他们的目的地就定在大阪。昔日的战场已成了市内最繁华的区域，遗迹难寻，当地的魔术师家系建议他们去大阪城公园。在多代以前，他们曾监控着古战场火，但因为长久以来它们未曾造成过危害，普通人也只当是鬼火，后来就不再有继续关注了。古战场火只在夜间出现，亮日日出去夜游大阪城，吹雪本不想跟去，但不知怎么的，他来到日本后奇怪的梦越发频繁，根本睡不好，二来，每当亮出现，他身边的魔力流动就会变速——复仇者对他的友人总有些不知源头的反应。突破点在亮身上吗？吹雪思考起友人有哪里特别——好像特别的有点太多了。  
据吹雪所知，亮出生在东洋一个普通人家庭，十四岁那年，他孤身远渡重洋，敲开了时钟塔的大门。虽然是个交学费就能进的地方，但这里也不是一般的注重门第，往常根本不会接受这种来历不明的学生，可他不仅入学，还在看中传承——也就是魔术刻印——的时钟塔当上了现代魔术科的正式生。吹雪当初正是因为对他充满好奇才去主动结交。当然，在亮看来，送上门的吹雪大概只意味着无尽的麻烦和课后冒险，而因此产生的现代魔术科的双璧这样的称号和无尽的流言也是吹雪没有想到的。  
月明星稀的夜晚，森林里树影重重，和吹雪不久前的梦几乎可以重叠在一起。干等灵异现象的过程颇为无聊，吹雪索性把这件事拿出来分享。  
“听起来更像是谁的回忆。”亮想了想，“你也听说过这种说法吧，梦是生者的特权。”  
吹雪若有所思，“亡者只能拥有记忆……吗。”  
亮点了点头，又问，“你的从者还是不出现？”  
“嘛，因为魔力不够支持他实体化。这种时候难免有点羡慕亮。不过，他应该就在附近吧。”复仇者说召唤是他自己主动叫停的，以防吹雪真的死掉。结果还算好，但过程出了岔子，他因此失忆，连通的魔术回路也因此有点问题，他没法离开吹雪太远。但这个距离究竟是多少，吹雪目前还没摸清楚。  
“明明离大圣杯已经很近……困了？”亮说到一半，吹雪忽然放松了身体，往他身上歪。来时的飞机上他们也是这样互相依靠着睡在一起，好像平时嫌弃和男人肢体接触的不是吹雪而是其他人一样。亮倒是无所谓，看吹雪摇了摇头，又接着方才的话题，“要我提供魔力吗？”  
这倒是个办法，可吹雪喊了几声，耸耸肩膀，“没理我，大概是没兴趣。”  
眼见着亮的眉头已经皱了起来，吹雪及时叫停，“反正是个性格孤僻的家伙，不说他了——你到底是要等什么？”  
亮简单给他解释，古代战场的遗迹上会有徘徊的亡灵，在日本百鬼夜行的传说里，那些亡灵燃起的火焰就被称为古战场火。前段时间他们刚开死灵魔术课，他正巧对此有意才挑了这个课题。  
吹雪叹气，评价道，“感觉和复仇者一样，不是想见就能见到的。”他伸了个懒腰，“隔了半个地球，星空也没太多变化，还是只有零星几颗。难怪天体科都住在深山老林里与世隔绝。”  
现代魔术科海纳百川，总的来说，是研究如何让魔术适应现代的学科，吹雪虽然出身贵族，但类似言论不是一次两次，亮性格再如何板正也没了和他认真的欲望。可他的重点居然不是发那些老古董的牢骚，而是笑着说，“不过我刚觉得，也许是因为和亮一起聊了些有趣的话题，这些散落的星星好像也变得有趣了。这跟你们说月亮真美，是不是一样的意思？”  
“月亮和星星的本质没有改变，是人的心情改变了，将自己的想法与寄托映射到天体上，试图改变天体的本质。从这个角度说……”亮沉吟着，“确实都可以算基础的魔术。”  
吹雪忍俊不禁，煞有其事地坐直了身体竖起一根手指，左右摇晃着，“搞不好爱情也是魔术的一种——”  
没等他说完，两个人同时使用强化魔术从原地跳开。一团黑色的影雾砸在他们刚刚坐着的地方，发出强酸腐蚀的动静。  
“终于动手了吗，提神的家伙。”吹雪拿刚才竖起的食指刮了刮脸颊，面对从泥土里爬起的东西，露出了困扰的神色，“基于死灵魔术的召唤——拿这种劣化的产品来对对付我们，看来是被小看了呢。”  
在他开口以前，亮已绘出一道咒文，挡住了试图扑上来的尸体。  
经过变换的声音通过使魔传来，“有趣，在我们的眼皮底下居然还能交换情报吗。”  
“独门暗号就恕难奉告了。”亮冷淡地应答道，菱形的魔术刻印在左手手背浮现。小源在回路中急速涌动，吹雪甚至错觉听到了河流奔腾的声响。  
“等等，等等。怎么看都只是几个没什么战斗力的家伙，犯不着大动干戈吧？”吹雪赶紧打断了他们的对话。亮的魔术杀伤力惊人，就算不用强化魔术，护身术也是同龄人里的佼佼者，真打起来事后收拾起来会很头疼。为此，他捏了个响指，直接启动了自己的魔术。  
“燃烧吧（flame）。”他念诵着咒文，以身体为触媒撬动大源，开始扭曲周遭的空气。与此同时，心相世界中，一团赤金色的火焰蹿升飘摇，映照进他褐色的眼瞳中。  
虽知道他是双属性，但第一次见他用火属性的魔术，亮忍不住放下眼前的情况问，“……又是新花样？”  
吹雪微笑着竖起食指比在唇前，吐出“秘密”二字。  
他满脑子新想法不是一两天，亮知道问不出什么，迅速投影了惯用的武士刀，一击劈裂了眼前的使魔，吹雪的魔术也终于凝聚成型。飘摇的火焰构筑成了两个和他们几无差别的分身。  
顾不上人偶惊叹以假乱真的程度，亮被吹雪拉着迅速离开现场。时值午夜，他们出来什么也没带，无奈之下亮提议找个爱情旅馆先过夜，吹雪听见名字就举双手赞同。于是两人七绕八拐的在背街小巷里找到一家带着花里胡哨招牌的旅馆投宿。  
吹雪一点没有刚刚遭遇围堵的危机感，反而坐在床上打量着房间里廉价又暧昧的装饰和灯光。“亮刚刚和前台做了暗示吧？”  
亮在房间里做紧急的警示和反击设置，答得很随意，“嗯，暗示她来的是成年人。”  
“居然没暗示性别吗……”  
没留神说了奇怪的话题是他不好，亮无言以对，心平气和地起身认真地打量吹雪。在神秘衰退的21世纪，绝大部分魔术需要精妙的基盘，刚才吹雪点燃的火焰魔术基于赫菲斯托斯之炎——司职火焰的火神同样拥有锻造的权能，传闻他以金锻造的人偶甚至能自行与人交谈，吹雪以此构筑了花哨的魔术基盘。火属性的魔法大多威力惊人，如此运用不得不说是奇思妙想，但亮的关注点不在这里。他再一次询问，“理应为保护你而战的从者在这种情况下依然沉默，真的只是魔力问题吗？”  
吹雪打哈哈道，“在和我闹变扭吧？被叫出来却吃不饱饭之类的，换我也会不高兴的。”他一边说一边拉开身边床头柜的抽屉，却为里面东西瞠目结舌了一会。等他整理好表情，趁机把话题岔到了调侃选择住来这里的亮上。  
但他实际上知道亮想要的答案。魔力的流动指向了遥远的彼方，复仇者在他们看星星的时候就不知孤身去了哪里。他不是不出声，而是根本不在身边。

爱情旅馆非久居之处，两人轮流守夜撑到翌日天明，悄悄退了房。原来的住处也不安全，亮干脆收拾东西，把行李和吹雪一起拎到城市近郊，找了新的住宿地点。时值旅游淡季，他们很容易就谈妥了空置的民宿，安顿下来后，又重新花功夫设置了自动警戒系统与结界作为工房的防卫。  
吹雪心里一百个不情愿，瘫在榻榻米上抱怨他梦想中的假期泡汤了。“住在荒郊野外不是和时钟塔一样了吗？”  
亮想了想，“本来也没什么区别？”  
这人是真心实意来研究课题的，和他说不通，吹雪绝倒，为已然逝去的现代生活默哀三分钟。事已至此，他倒是清楚不能怪亮，如若在人多的地方撞上昨天那人再打一架，光是为了保证隐秘给目击者做暗示就足够累死他俩，可下意识地还是想撒娇，讨些安慰来。  
昨夜闹得他几乎没睡，好不容易闭眼也尽是破碎的梦，此时太阳穴突突直跳，简直恨不得拿头去撞墙。友人的声音飘进耳朵里，是亮一贯稳重的语气，问他是不是魔力匮乏，他却整个人一激灵，露出了如临大敌的警惕表情，“昨天差点忘了问，你是准备怎么提供魔力，该不会准备——”  
没等他说完，亮礼貌地展示了手里厚达两寸的精装硬壳魔法书，作势要砸，成功让他收声。  
闹也闹过了，吹雪爬起来揉眼睛，“把电视打开听个响吧，不然真要睡着了。”  
亮向来不理解他为什么越在情况糟糕的时候越喜欢吵闹的地方，不过还是一人拿了个坐垫，坐在电视面前陪他解乏。  
为了保证一直有人讲话，亮特意挑了个新闻频道，女主播无甚波澜的声音愣是说得他也开始犯困，只好把手里的大部头放在一边，说些闲话，谈他们还没完全摸透的圣杯战争，或者不知能不能拿到学分的论文。  
“……根据记录，圣杯会听取愿望，以此挑选参加者。你在听吗，吹雪？”  
吹雪猛地回神，“愿望啊……在魔术的世界里，往往是负面的感情更具有‘力量’，召唤英灵无异于起死人肉白骨，不靠执念是做不到的。”他的视线仍黏在屏幕上，红色的建筑倒映在眼里，仿佛一小簇飘摇的火焰。  
亮认得那标志性的红色，判断出这是过去的影像，拍摄了如今已毁于大火的首里城。他随口说道，“已经启动重建计划了啊。”却见吹雪眼神微微一变，挺直了脊背，把手搭在了亮的膝盖上。  
他们相识可以追溯到亮入学时钟塔，少年的友谊来得快，升温得的也快，当双璧的名号传遍时钟塔，他俩也成了彼此最好的朋友与最好的对手，就连马哈德教授都长期把他们分在一组。在竞争与磨合的路上，他们俩自有一套不为外人知的暗号。  
比如此刻与昨夜反常的肢体接触的意思只有一个，预警。亮眉梢微挑，看见吹雪动了动嘴唇，无声地说，“动手。”  
而后，吹雪望向门口，“虽然我也不是一定要看个男人的真面目，但亮说了可以提供魔力，来见个面怎么样？”  
灵体化的从者依然以以太的形式存在，而在这方面，亮是专家。不等复仇者答复，他的魔力已灌注进事先刻下的符文中，勾连成巨大的囚笼，生生逼迫着复仇者露出一个模糊的轮廓。  
以符文替代咏唱，可以在瞬间释放十小节的魔术，已足够在短时间内改变这片空间的法则。吹雪一面欣赏魔力的流动一面敞开了自己的魔术回路，供给复仇者现出身形。  
他的魔术刻印在魔力流动间苏醒。攀爬在侧颈上的异质生命闪耀着青色的光辉，隐隐有往脸上蔓延的趋势。那是家族所传承的，固化的魔术结晶——为了防止复仇者震怒之下突然发难，他当然做足了准备，就算无法战胜对方，他也有信心争取来使用令咒的时间。  
我也不是浪得虚名啊。吹雪啪得捏了个响指，启动了第二重魔法阵用以汇聚大源，感受体内魔力的流速。消耗比想象中小，如果偶尔有亮帮忙完全负担得起。已经可以确定了，不能现身的问题出在复仇者自己身上。  
金色的以太粒子倏忽之间化作黑炎席卷了这方空间，亮下意识投影出他的太刀，却被吹雪拽住了胳膊。一贯散漫的接近轻浮的友人露出了近乎凝重的神色，冲他摇了摇头。  
只见那熊熊烈焰之中，唯有复仇者独自燃烧着。宁愿承受被烧灼的痛苦自毁灵核，也坚决地拒绝现身吗？  
强人所难到这个地步就没意思了。吹雪叹了口气，摆了摆手。亮绘下的符纸化作流焰坠落，落在榻榻米上只剩丁点余温尚存的火星，很快消失在空气里。  
复仇者骤然得空，魔力的波动却反而剧烈了起来。亮仍然握着刀，绷紧了浑身的肌肉，吹雪却面不改色地朝从者淡去身形的方向点了点头，“好，我知道了。”  
他们考虑的作战计划里没有这一出，亮不由问了句“什么？”  
吹雪侧脸感受魔力的彼方逐渐远去，若无其事地扔下重磅炸弹：“那家伙的身份。”他做了个话题到此为止的手势，“比起这个，我刚刚想通了一点事，挺紧急的——亮还记不记得昨天的袭击者？”  
使用死灵魔术的袭击者，目标不明，实力也因为吹雪的阻拦没有体会到。除此以外的情报不多，亮直接说了自己的看法，“从基盘来看是西方的魔术体系，不是当地的魔术师家系。”  
“果然是时钟塔吗。”吹雪以拳击掌。三大魔术师协会里，彷徨海和阿特拉斯院都隐世已久，剩下的魔术师大多和时钟塔千丝万缕，这事不算奇怪，但……  
“巧合太多了。”亮低声说道。  
“亮也这么觉得吧？所以我回忆了一下为什么会开始研究圣杯战争。”  
马哈德教授业务水平过硬，虽然年轻却是时钟塔最优秀的老师之一，学生评分尤其高高领先，旁听生和偶尔来观摩学习的老师都不少。在一个学期结束，他会通知学生下个学期的主要安排，比如说在这个学期的伊始，他们得首先完成一份课程论文，以此决定后续的指导方向。  
对大部分人来说，他们有一整个假期的时间用来考虑课题选什么，至于吹雪和总在奇怪的地方被他带着跑的亮在论文成稿交上去以前都有变更的可能，这次也不例外——恰在开题报告交上去以前，他们听见刚来的降灵科老师在走廊上神情严肃地说着什么事。  
吹雪算半个问题学生，平时虽然不至于绕着老师走，也不会特意凑上去。可那天，新来的死灵魔术老师在走廊上激动地挥舞着他干瘦的仿佛会因此断裂的胳膊，还用魔术屏蔽了其他人的听觉，不光是去教室途中看见这幕的吹雪和亮，其他人也露出奇怪的神色打量着这位形象全无的老先生。  
正巧下午那节课是实验课，因为吹雪奇思妙想一大堆，容易出岔子，在他后面操作的那个往往不仅会被挤占实验时间还得先收拾他的烂摊子，而吹雪本身也觉得为此较真的亮很有意思，两个人为了等会谁先上实验台又在较劲。机会难得，吹雪便提议谁先弄明白新老师在说什么就有优先权，亮毫不犹豫地同意了。  
圣杯战争，那是他们初次听到这个词。即便在时钟塔，这也是有保密级别的东西，会引起吹雪的注意并不令人意外。  
两人的思路是一致的，吹雪脸上这时反而挂上了令人捉摸不透的微笑，“老实说，我现在很生气。”  
亮也脸色不善，“同感。”古战场火是阵亡战士的怨念，在百鬼夜行的故事里也可以算冷门的传说，他会选也是在死灵魔术课上听过后，吹雪提出只有他一个人研究不常见的内容太不公平了。如此推来，根本是从一开始就盯上了他们俩。  
学生之间关于这位新老师也不是没有流言，比如虽然来教导他们却不是现代魔术科出身，在他们这是挺罕见的一件事。传闻这是派系斗争的结果，为了制约蓬勃发展的平民派，也就是现代魔术科，三大贵族特意塞来个老僵尸给他们上课。  
那时候说得有鼻子有眼的传闻，如今看来也是空穴来风、有迹可循。  
两人相对而坐，亮不自觉地微皱眉头，那是他十分认真的表现。“比起等他再来，我更想主动出击。”  
吹雪觉得十分有趣似的笑了，“嘛，毕竟亮一直是行动派。我也有此意，等入夜了再去一趟大阪城？”  
提议不错，但还有问题亟需解决。亮打量了吹雪一番，“你还是先睡一觉会比较好。”  
“……不是不睡，是睡不着。”吹雪单手掩面，“全是奇怪的梦，睡了反而更累。好歹是魔术师，熬两天也不会怎么样，事后用治疗魔术调整一下就——喂！”  
只见亮左手手背上的魔术刻印闪耀起银蓝色的光芒。魔力汇聚间，他随手撕了张笔记本的纸在上面以指代笔写了几笔，然后不顾吹雪反抗，硬贴到他的脑门上。  
魔力汇聚成奇异的兽形显现，在仰天作出吞吃的动作后消散，只留下个努力保护自己刘海的吹雪和飘落在地的横格纸。  
亮矜持地朝他点点头，“祝你睡个好觉。”  
“不、等等，以降灵术为基础模拟的召唤术……亮用什么都可以不吟唱这点真是作弊！刚刚那个四不像是什么，食梦貘？好歹告诉我再走啊！”

再去追寻古战场火的路上，吹雪耿耿于怀，怎么答案都没问到就睡过去了。亮看了他一眼，神情是一贯的无奈，“你不是都猜到了吗？”  
“亲口告诉我和自己想出来当然不一样吧？”  
他们还坐在之前的位置等待，使魔没有监视到什么，被派遣得更加分散了一些。昨日战斗的痕迹已被抹除，土地也翻整过，簇新得与这古老的森林格格不入。  
聊到这个份上，属于理念差别，要是在时钟塔，搞不好能为此再打一架——反正这事对他俩也是家常便饭，同学们甚至习惯在第一时间给他们腾出位置再用当天的作业下注。不过这会还是免了，两个人齐声遗憾地叹了口气，决定跳过这个话题。  
在一阵可疑的沉默后，吹雪朝眼前的树林开口，“我排查过自己的人际关系，没有要置我于死地的，家族方面的恩怨也不至于牵扯到亮。而亮呢，除了偶尔和我犯轴会做些出格的事，其他时候都算典型优等生。”  
亮在他说话的间隙已经站起身，拦在他身前，吹雪朝他一笑，继续说道，“不是针对他的话，也就不是因为——至少不完全因为——来自东洋的咒术侮辱了你们所谓的魔术正统。你们是冲着现代魔术科的双璧来的，也就是所谓的派系斗争吧。我还以为这都是大人物间的博弈，有必要牵扯到我们两个天天作业交不上去被教授骂的学生吗？”  
“威慑他……只是顺便……”裹着黑袍的复数人影现身于朦胧的月色下，几乎与树影融为一体。“我们所寻求的……乃是奇迹与根源……”  
这话一出口，吹雪就咂舌道，“神代结束三千年了，神秘的消退也是必然，折腾我们可不会改变什么。”  
对方不为所动，好似脑子里只剩下一个念头，“用奇怪魔术的小子……别想再耍花招……”  
吹雪小声和亮说悄悄话，“老实说这种和你一样的类型我最苦手了。”  
亮看了看手里的刀，决定等会再揍他。  
昨日他们靠吹雪直接跑路，留下的魔术却纠缠了这群人挺久，有几个黑袍人的脸上还能看见一点烧伤。但八成对方也只是派出了探路先锋，这次一齐出动，想来不会再轻易放他们走。  
就在他们二人还没什么危机感地拌嘴时，对面一人擦亮拇指上的扳手，率先放出了自己所驱使的灵体。那灵体骤然袭来，卷起一阵腥风，周身都是死亡的气息。吹雪猝不及防，还没来及吟唱就看清了对方狰狞的脸，还是亮抢先一步挡在他面前，一刀架住了袭击。  
他并拢双指，在刀刃上轻轻抹过，银蓝的光辉便镀了上去，口中说的却是，“你这次回去再不练护身术就等着留级吧。”  
“强化……最基础的魔术……”领头的黑袍人喃喃自语，再次摩擦扳指，放出更多的灵。他的身后，剩下的人却突然变换站位，一句接一句的开始吟唱。  
吹雪神色微变，“亮！是联合使用的大型魔术，快阻止——”不等亮挥刀斩去，那黑袍人的脚边忽然开出了一朵幽蓝的鬼火，在所有人的注视下越烧越旺，忽地连成一片，将所有人都笼罩在火焰的光幕之中。  
这是魔术已经开始生效了吗，不，不对，感受不到威胁。那火焰中哀叹的亡灵，只是终日在此徘徊而已。降灵术的本质是凭依，将召唤而来的灵体放入施术者的身体……眼前这些魔术师就是被亡灵进入了太多次才会像个坏掉的复读机一样讲话。难怪他们要说打压马哈德老师只是顺便——古战场火确实符合了条件才被他们唤醒，但……不是这些死后只会哀叹的家伙，能引起他们兴趣的另有其人。  
吹雪按住了手臂上隐隐作痛的令咒，眼睁睁的看着黑色的火焰再度升腾，同古战场火交相辉映。  
那是他的复仇者，在他人的呼唤下终于现身。充满怨恨在世间徘徊的幻影，却不伤害任何人。吹雪忍不住苦笑，何苦那么费劲，这家伙不是一样的嘛。  
魔术回路连通之后，他们第一次离得这般近。吹雪眼前猛地一花，闪过了无数破碎的片段，但他没有看，而是不顾亮的阻拦，一步一步走向背对他的从者。  
那道背影比他想的更高，更结实，但依然熟悉得叫人想要叹息。还在吟唱的魔术已无关紧要了，吹雪想，让这些降灵科的家伙爱怎么折腾怎么折腾吧，还有什么比眼前的事更重要。  
“你确实不能算认识亮，因为实际上认识的人是我……”他紧紧盯着复仇者，口气复杂的好像猜出了这件事的不是他自己一样，“我说的对吗，亮？”

降灵科魔术师们的声音重叠交错，层层袭来，乍听之下如同海浪拍击礁石。  
在当代，越是大型的魔术越难以完成已是所有魔术师的共识，而联合施法在其中也是最困难的。倘若不是借助天时地利，往往只要瓦解其中一角便可让其全盘崩溃。能在敌人面前如此明目张胆地吟唱，只留一人对抗现代魔术科崭露头角的新秀，不是过于托大就是有所依仗。  
以亮的性格，会替对方选择哪种可能自不用说。但吹雪毫无危机感，仍在迫近复仇者，想要从他那里得到一个确切的答案。寡言的从者反手一刀，厉声喝止道，“别过来。”那刀风凌厉得吹毫断发，飘到吹雪面前却被他的魔术回路弹开，化作一股微风，堪堪吹动他的刘海。  
亮眼神一变，迟吹雪一步意识到正在施展的降灵术的本质。他顾不得思考眼前这人到底是谁、吹雪和他还有什么要讲，投影出太刀便要突破，但依然背对着他们的复仇者再次反手挥刀，轻而易举地架住了他。  
这无疑等同于宣战，亮眉峰一蹙，当即收刀，重新蓄势朝复仇者斩去。二人的刀刃在空中撞击，只一瞬便发出连绵不绝的金石之音，火星四射。  
魔术师之间的对战往往是魔力的抗衡，但此刻，交战的二人只是单纯地比拼剑技。踏入充斥神秘的世界后，亮还是第一次被逼迫到连使用魔术的机会都没有的情况。对方是反手，他的斩击却每每都被拦下，当他变招，对方也好似背后长了眼睛，轻而易举地破解。  
他们的战斗一时望去眼花缭乱，但亮的攻击无一奏效，再加上那背对的姿势，是在戏弄我吗。亮没由来的体会到一种错乱感，干脆借力退开半步，重新摆好起手势。  
旁观至此的吹雪终于也有所动作，他叹了口气，举起了右手，“燃烧吧（flame）。”  
复仇者听到他的声音，周身一震，一道与亮同样的蓝色刻印在手背浮现，片刻的挣扎过后，他猛地转身，朝两个少年正面劈出一击。  
难怪反手也能接住他的刀——亮仓促之下连退几步才稳住身形，未等站稳，黑色的刀刃再度袭来，他勉强横刀格挡，半跪在地上才架住了复仇者。他改为双手持刀，被强化的刀刃一时无法被斩断，两人保持姿势僵持了几息，复仇者手上力气忽然一松，亮借机卸力，调整好了动作。下一秒，战斗再启。这次他们不再频繁变招，而是隔着两柄刀角力，偶尔分开很快又狠狠撞在一起。  
原来可以这样挥刀，原来可以这样使用力量，亮觉得浑身的肌肉都在以惊人的速度记忆更精炼的姿势与动作，不消多久，浑身都酸痛起来。眼睛尚能跟上复仇者，但强化魔术加持后的骨骼与肌肉却在发出哀鸣，如果只有他一人，落败是迟早的事情吧。  
好在，为吹雪争取的时间已足够了。魔力解析完毕。魔术成型。褐发的少年捏了个响指，“啪——”随着声音消散，周遭被复仇者带来的黑炎瞬间被染成了赤金色，在夜风中如流淌的熔岩，煌煌生辉，照亮了这片森林，也清晰地照亮了复仇者的脸——那果然是和亮几乎一模一样的面容。  
“虽然平时也不怎么理我，但都见面了没必要那么冷淡吧？”吹雪趁着两边都没动手，出来打圆场，“如果是为了探寻你身份的事情，好吧，我道歉——”  
根本不知道他哪里来的信心觉得现在还是可以谈谈的状态，亮一把把他扯到自己身后，紧紧盯着眼前的男人。  
复仇者正在剧烈的喘息，比起说他在方才游刃有余的战斗里消耗了体力，不如说他正在抵抗什么。“吹雪……”他艰难地吐出几个音节，在少年们莫名的眼神里，呢喃变为怒吼，“吹雪——”  
火光中，他的神情近乎哀痛，亮几乎以为是看错了。可没机会给他确认，复仇者全力袭来。牙酸骨寒的动静后，亮的刀被悍然斩断，断刃斜飞进土里，明晃晃地折射着火光，几乎晃花了人眼。  
像是被这一击耗干了气势，复仇者停止了所有攻击，拄刀喘息。亮持残刃与他对峙，依然毫无惧色，眼底的火光比四周熊熊燃烧的烈焰更盛。  
面容相似的两个人在此相对而立，好似镜中倒影。倘若不是敌对状态该是很有趣的画面才对，吹雪想，可惜，不光是这里有一堆麻烦事，吟唱声也停止了。  
就像他担心的那样，复仇者皱紧眉头，抬手按住了胸口。与此同时，吹雪和亮同时听见了心脏跳动的声音，响得几乎要牵扯着他们的心脏与之同步。海量的魔力开始流动，大源呼应着发出呼啸，狂风随之而来。这种以自身魔力撬动大源的魔力量，他是见过的！吹雪忽地将这一幕同梦中的画面对上，下意识准备了用以应对的魔术，顺便把亮也圈在自己的保护范围内。  
但令他意外的，理应被降灵术操控的复仇者目标并不是他们。从者以魔力点燃长刀，将其化作一团黑炎。他仍是反手，将这团黑炎斩向被他们遗忘在一边的降灵科魔术师。霎时间热风滚滚，裹着黑袍的魔术师未及反抗便带着错愕的神色倒了一地。  
没等两个少年弄明白状况，复仇者回头望了吹雪一眼，毫无征兆地提刀远走。  
亮下意识去追，迈出半步又停住了，“吹雪。”他喊了友人的名字，声音压得比往日要低，“你怎么猜到那是——”  
吹雪看他的表情，没给他纠结如何称呼对方的机会，主动解释了一句，“我在他的记忆里看见了重建完工的首里城。我没有未来视的魔眼，可能只有一个——他是未来的英灵。至于更确切的证据……”他有些复杂地叹了口气，“也没有，都是我个人的感觉。别这个眼神……破例告诉你还不行吗。这两天开始用的火属性魔术，都是从那家伙的记忆里跟他朋友偷学的。虽然没看清使用者的模样，但那么简单就能成功，想来，应该是另一个我吧？”  
他们就好似一棵树上不知何处分叉的枝丫，生长于相似又不同的世界。既然复仇者记得一堂没什么意思的死灵魔术课，又会因他使用记忆里的火属性情绪波动，那丸藤亮记忆中交往密切却未曾露面的友人，毫无疑问就是天上院吹雪。  
只是，究竟经历了什么才变成现在这样呢。吹雪摩挲着手上的令咒，陷入了沉思。即便在最危急的时刻，他和亮也不约而同地没有提起这个，因为——好胜心与好奇心都是一样的。  
两人各自梳理了一下情况，亮问要不要他去追。吹雪苦了张帅脸朝他摆手，“饶了我吧，你再和他打起来怎么善后。”然后指了指一地不知死活的降灵科魔术师，“亮就在这等当地的魔术协会来处理现场吧，我去看一眼，很快回来。”

夜已深了，除了隐藏在小巷深处的艳俗招牌，只剩下几盏昏暗的路灯。复仇者蜷缩在墙边，第一次觉得自己像个醉酒的流浪汉。  
复仇的火焰依然炙烤着他的心脏，疼痛钻心入骨，和复仇的念头一齐把他的脑子搅乱成一团。在他经历的圣杯战争里，狂阶的从者因为失去理智无法灵体化，是他手下第一个退场的。而他现在的情况也没比那家伙好上多少。  
吹雪……那张脸与他记忆深处如出一辙。他在那之后又度过了许多年岁，可吹雪永远只会是这副少年的模样了。  
这是他心上的一道伤疤，不适合经常想起。  
身在这个世界的少年却无知无觉，还主动追来问他怎么样了。口气与表情都稀松平常，仿佛刚才与他们生死相搏的是其他人。  
复仇者有一瞬的愣神，在熟悉的浅笑前，他几乎以为一切都是大梦一场。不是第一次了，他自嘲地嗤笑，早些天，还在那座时钟塔里的时候，他也曾误以为自己回到了过去。

比他现在青涩得多也平和得多的声音问，“你来图书馆到底是睡觉还是看资料的……难道召唤的后遗症还没好？”  
“唉，可不是。”吹雪把盖在脸上的书拿下来，皱着鼻子抱怨，“你怎么不给我多请几天假。”  
“因为你已经能跑能跳了。他没跟在身边吗？”  
“嗯，不晓得在哪，可能找了个地方睡觉吧。”  
“……又不是你。”  
复仇者其实就坐在他们身边，默默地听着久违了的对话。他以为不会再进入这件阅览室，不会再闻到陈旧的书籍和驱虫防霉药剂共同构成的独一无二的味道，当然，也不会再见到吹雪。他也曾在这里消耗大部分课余时间，和人一起共同为了课业和兴趣翻阅加起来比人还高的大部头，可如今，他只是一介悲哀的复仇者。  
睡吧，睡吧。他闭上眼，不想再听到那些熟悉又陌生的对话。可惜，英灵是不会做梦的。他所拥有的只有回忆，然而就连那些暖色的过往，也在无数人的声音里破碎到无法拼凑了。

魔力在身体里沸腾，如果不是纯粹的以太构成的身体，情况早已不可挽回。可如今，复仇者也连抬起胳膊的力气都没了。要是压榨灵核说不定能做到吧，但——  
吹雪抓住了他的手腕，依靠肢体接触，强行连通了魔力通路。魔力在这对不像样的主从间流通，属于吹雪的气息缓慢地调和起那团乱麻，再而后，他无可避免的因为魔力的流通，再次窥见了复仇者的记忆。也许是对方没再拒绝的缘故，这次他看见的终于不再是不知所谓的片段，而是一切的始末。  
平凡的童年时代一晃而过，当名为丸藤亮的孩童出落成吹雪熟悉的模样，他所居住的小镇因为处于灵脉之上被一夜血洗，迟到一步的魔术协会只来及收拾残局，给为数不多的幸存者催眠。他们没有料到亮因为天生强韧的魔术回路保留了这段记忆，还在一段磕磕绊绊的自学后，独自扣响了时钟塔的大门。  
求学的日子像被拉了快进条，只剩下一些褪色了的画面和令人安心的熟悉感。吹雪尚未把调侃复仇者的念头扔出脑海，忽然再次看见了召唤的场景和紧随其后的圣杯战争，然后是，天上院吹雪的死。  
冲击力大概不比亮看清复仇者的脸要小。他的喉结艰难地滚动了一下，确认那就是他的脸、他的声音。  
倒在血泊里的少年握着复仇者的手，朝他微笑，“因为，这是我们的梦想，两个人一致的愿望啊。”他听见自己的声音变得虚弱，却内藏着某种炽热的希冀，“即使要杀死对方，也一定会走下去的路。”  
“连着我的份一起走下去吧，亮。”  
血沫从他唇边溢出，可他依然开阖嘴唇，无声地说着，“我始终爱你。”

从复仇者的回忆里惊醒，眼前已没有踽踽独行的丸藤亮，只剩下狼狈地靠在墙根的复仇者。  
知晓他所经历的一切后再来看他，心中好像就有什么不一样了。吹雪消化着体会到的情感，“老实讲，猜到你身份的时候我想过很多，比如你变成了这样，是为了杀死过去天真、死脑筋、偶尔傻的冒泡的自己才隐瞒身份呆在我身边，但你后来对亮的态度也不像为他而来。而从你刚才的反应看，降灵术就没成功吧？依然攻击我们，应该就是我们——我和你的一点问题。”现下的姿势太别扭，他干脆席地而坐，身体前倾，露出探究兴趣时才会有的眼神，“到底在为什么复仇呢，亮？”  
“别那么叫我，”复仇者扼住他的咽喉，冷冷道，“话那么多，不怕被杀吗。”  
吹雪并不答话，平日里总显得有些轻佻的眼睛此刻是沉凝的，像是在说你喜欢的话就那么做吧。复仇者在他包容了一切的眼底看见了自己写尽痛苦的脸，知晓他已看见了全部。事已至此，他的隐瞒好像也不再有必要了。  
“我是为了力量杀死友人的复仇者，”他缓缓收紧禁锢，“无论被何人召唤，丸藤亮的命运就是再一次杀死天上院吹雪。”  
这份力量，是认真的。吹雪觉得颈骨都要被掐碎了，但他只是艰难开口，“所以、才找借口切断……切断魔力，一直……睡觉吗？”发出声音也开始变得困难，他干脆比出口型，为了隐藏身份，也为了让自己“看不见”吹雪。简直是苦行僧一样的做法。  
因为魔术刻印就在那里，脖子对吹雪而言从来不是要害，此刻，那古老的生命也没有闪耀。吹雪趁着对方有一瞬的松懈，握住了那只掐着他脖子的手。  
“爱意是无法隐瞒的，你怎么对我动得了手呢，亮。”  
……他发现了他最大的秘密。复仇者的瞳孔骤然紧缩，只感觉到少年的脉搏在他的掌心下突突跳动。那微弱的声音织成天罗地网，兜头罩下，复仇者已无处可逃。  
不知不觉间，他的手已脱力垂下。吹雪摸了摸脖子，用一个基础的治疗术抹掉了淤痕，“我也没有揭人伤疤的爱好，如果不愿意说就算了。不过，复仇的理由不能告诉我的话，愿望呢？你总得回英灵座，在那之前，我说不定能帮你想想办法。”  
其实在召唤完成的那刻，他的愿望就已完成了。复仇者闭上眼，避开了吹雪好心的提议，“没有什么不能说的，只是一个无趣的男人走向毁灭的故事罢了。”  
“有一天，三位少年发现他们的世界濒临毁灭。”复仇者平铺直叙地说道，“其中一人选择连通根源，获得对抗危机的力量。在抵达的瞬间，他消失了。没人知道他成功与否，于是另外两人选择了别的方法。”他停顿了一下，报出一个吹雪熟悉的名词，“圣杯战争。”  
“可以完成任何愿望的许愿机……”吹雪苦笑，后面的事情他已知晓了。  
为了获得力量，少年亲手杀死了自己的挚友，朝圣杯许愿。但那并不是结局，复仇者说，世界度过危机后，少年被时钟塔驱逐，他的经历也成了别人口中的谈资。他舍弃了能舍弃的一切，甚至亲手杀死了挚友，但因此幸存下来的人恐惧他，排斥他，在他不知所踪后又惧怕他终有一日会归来，以复仇的火焰焚尽一切，对被迫让他失去了挚友的世界复仇。  
英灵是传说或神话中的英雄升华而成，另一个世界的亮拯救过世界又留下了广为流传的故事，被英灵座吸纳不奇怪，阴差阳错地被他召唤出来也算冥冥之中自有缘分。但疑惑还在那里，吹雪没从故事里找到答案。  
“如果是亮的话，不会像被人猜忌的那样想。他是那种自己走自己的路，从来不后悔的家伙。啊……所以不让我喊你的名字吗？”吹雪恍然，“你应该是他，可又不是他。”  
“我只是一个复仇者。”英灵冷淡地说着仿佛事不关己的话，“是由世人揣度所构成的集合体，为复仇而生，为复仇而死。”  
他是水中月，镜中花，是人们对丸藤亮这一存在产生的妄念，一个，扭曲了本性的想象。他从一开始就知道自己的本质，复仇者无声地嘲弄着自己，但是不能承认——这是他的根基，连他自己都这样想，灵基都会不复存在。  
可他还想再看吹雪一眼。  
想要见他，想要留在他身边。即便知晓自己只是一场早该结束的幻梦，丸藤亮也没法割舍天上院吹雪。

夜色越发浓厚，一只流浪猫在巷口停驻脚步朝四处张望，又轻盈地跃上墙头，留下优雅而敏捷的影子。  
吹雪随手布置的魔术还在维持，在旁人看来此处空无一人，在暗示的作用下，偶有路过的行人往往刚投诸视线便会主动离开，只剩他和他的从者分享这方狭小的空间。  
心跳在寂静中显得尤为明显，好似眼前以太构成的躯体已束缚不住这具狂暴的灵魂。吹雪不得已加大了注入的魔力，完整勾勒出复仇者体内的魔力炉心。心相世界里，熊熊燃烧的黑炎以仇恨与怨念燃料燃烧着，炙烤着复仇者的灵核——所以，一开始就是骗我的，吹雪想。永不停歇的火焰从不允许复仇者忘记使命。那枚灵核充斥着裂痕，距离崩毁仅剩一步之遥，是为了强行扼制杀死他的欲望还是承认了自己的本质导致的呢？两者兼有也说不定。  
魔力随思绪的起伏起伏不定，被吹雪强行抚平了。他若无其事地问，“刚说到哪了……复仇其实是这个职介的诅咒，对吧？那我想知道你现在的愿望。”  
他的——丸藤亮的愿望吗。复仇者的瞳孔有些涣散，他的视线越过少年与高墙，落在被分割的夜空上。那里唯有一片纯粹的深蓝，正如复仇的尽头，空无一物。焚尽一切的黑炎到最后只会把自己也化为灰烬，愿望这种脆弱的东西早就……  
啊，好像还留有一点，埋葬在记忆深处，被无数人颠倒的猜测与流言磨损得几乎看不见原貌。复仇者的瞳孔散得更开，仿佛看见了已不可追的过往。他曾在那些日子里与吹雪畅谈彼此的梦想，憧憬未来，当劫难来临，他们更是随时愿意将生死托付给对方。那些认为他对失去吹雪而感到后悔的人太狭隘了，可他确实留有遗憾，哪怕他的梦那么远，本不该留有这样无谓的感情，日日夜夜磨损他的斗志。  
复仇者阖上眼，妥协了一般在短暂的停顿后低声道，“……陪我再说几句话吧。”  
这停顿来得颇有些不合时宜，吹雪端详着这张褪去了情绪显出俊秀轮廓的脸，在上面找到了与友人相似的痕迹。联想到复仇者掩藏在杀意后的感情，他一瞬了然对方出于自尊又隐瞒了怎样的心思，于是体贴地放轻了声音，跳过纠葛的过往，去聊方才被放倒的降灵科魔术师。  
“从者的本质是亡灵……无论降灵科是想借圣杯迈向根源还是获得强大的使魔不是都应该自己动手吗，程序并不复杂，这样也更保险。”  
这般细致入微的关怀，倒真像是回到了过去。深入骨血的仇恨与愿望原本是将英灵锚定在现世的楔，如今却在那温柔的低语中被不断撬起。复仇者深知作为一场形如泡影的梦，他已注定了消散的命运，可依旧保持了冷言冷语，不愿沉浸在少年魔术师好心为他准备的美梦中。  
“他们怎么会主动碰不入流的远东咒术。”  
这召唤系统分明已可以被称为奇迹。吹雪想起复仇者的经历，窥见了对方一点难得表露在外的情绪，越发看出一点熟稔的气息。下意识的，他恢复了与同龄友人说话的口气，“这不完全是被他们算计了吗。召唤失败了不会牵扯到他们，成功了则正中他们下怀，假如我召唤出来的不是你而是别的英灵，他们的计划就成功了。看来平时太出风头也不好——”  
复仇者不置可否，听任他小小地发了下牢骚。召唤时的情况乱七八糟，两个少年都没有意识到召唤法阵触动了灵脉，闹出了不小的动静。诱导他们的是降灵科，注意到他们的人却远不止于此，可惜，就算他有心回护，也已……  
就在此时，不堪重负的灵核像是应景似的，发出碎裂的声响。搭在复仇者小臂上的手神经质地颤动了一下，紧接着一对暗藏错愕的眼睛就望了过来。  
风属性魔力的特征就是感知与流动，复仇者不意外吹雪已完全摸清了他现在的情况。可少年只是微微用力抓紧了他，把好不容易恢复的魔力尽数朝复仇者体内灌注。  
和维持从者需要的魔力相比，他体内的小源只是杯水车薪，额头上肉眼可见的渗出了一层薄汗。但他维持了语速，仍然轻快地说着，“我听说过，现世的记忆虽然会带回英灵座，但不会继承……如果下次你仍然以复仇者的职介被召唤，仍然会寻找并杀死‘天上院吹雪’。不过，只有此刻也好——”他眼神温柔得近乎缱绻，“我以令咒命令你，复仇者丸藤亮。”  
残损的令咒在他的手背上闪耀，庞大的魔力海啸一般席卷而来，将少年的话语烙印进复仇者的心底。  
他说，“放下仇恨吧。”  
碧色的眼里印出了吹雪的神色，他含笑道，“爱捉弄人的圣杯只给了我一条令咒，一定是为了此时此刻。”  
复仇者倏忽间恢复了清明，口不择言地问他为什么。  
“因为……你也是亮啊。”吹雪伸手撑住了复仇者身后的墙壁，那双褐色的眼里有十足的认真，像某种光华内蕴的宝石，“即使没有圣遗物，你依然选择了我，响应了召唤。那么，设身处地地想象一下，我也能猜到另一个吹雪的愿望——”他倾身上前，不顾复仇者微弱的反抗，亲吻了他的额头。“愿你平安喜乐，顺遂无忧。”  
这一次，那永远冷硬得像石头的复仇者终于没有抗拒，在少年的怀抱里化为了灵子的碎片。金色的粒子砂屑一般流逝，空留一地黯淡的灯光。

魔力回路再次化作了干涸的河床，维持幻象的魔术也消失了。一道人影在小巷里拉得很长，吹雪顺着望去，发现是脸色不怎么友好的亮正抱起手臂打量他。  
手背上的令咒在不像话的命令后已经消失，唯独那一小块皮肤却热得发烫，像是个精妙的难以解析的魔术。  
平时话多的总是吹雪，他本该问那边处理的怎么样，或者调侃亮也太心急了，都等不及他把事情处理完，开口的机会却被亮抢了去。  
他皱起眉头的样子与复仇者并不肖似，出口的话却是一样的，“为什么？”  
他们俩的暗号不限于预警的肢体动作，吹雪是一早就知道他追了过来，这个问题他却没料想得到。听语气，对方分明是认真的。  
这认真来得颇有些不合时宜，吹雪下意识想用俏皮话糊弄过去，心里却忽然一动，某种可能性呼之欲出。  
借由复仇者意识到自己心意的，好像不止是他……两人对视一眼，一贯看人都直视双眼的亮稍稍错开了视线，不等吹雪开口便大步走来。  
吹雪想通其中关节，镇定的更快，尚且有心思坐在原地回答那个没头没脑的问题，“或许亮会知道安慰疗法——比起这个，亮还没告诉我呢，准备怎么补魔……唔。”  
亮揪住了他的衣领，低头吻了上去。他的动作太快也太粗暴，牙齿磕破了嘴唇，腥甜的铁锈味霎时间弥漫在口腔里。充沛的魔力随之渡来，是个直截了当的回答。  
“等回了时钟塔再跟你算账。”估摸着差不多了，亮撂下一句狠话，伸手要把吹雪拉起来。他不准备为这个突如其来的吻做解释，但吹雪已看出了他现在色厉内荏的本质。他用手背拭去了嘴角的血迹，笑得意有所指，“为什么要等？”  
如果复仇者有教会他什么，那就是一生太短，一瞬又太长。他舔了舔嘴唇，再次尝到了某种特别的味道，在魔力与铁锈味之外，甜得腻人。于是他的嗓音也被同化成了一罐蜜，“算账的话，现在就可以。”

7月的伦敦迈入了夏季，终日阳光明媚，古老的时钟塔也好似被蒙上了一层金色的轻纱，消弭了经年累月积攒的厚重感。  
学生们都说，这是这座魔术都市最活泼的季节，可抱着材料走过走廊的两个少年却不约而同地显得有气无力。  
幸而来往忙碌的自律行动人偶缺乏足够的智能，没法奚落风头无两的现代魔术科双璧居然在干无人问津的体力活。  
月前，他们的冒险行动和课程论文全部尘埃落定。论文意外得了高分，但鉴于不请假偷跑出去还折腾出了一堆麻烦事，马哈德教授勃然大怒，罚他们这个月都要帮新来的降灵术老师整理仓库。  
仓库年久失修，里面的旧物光灰就有一寸厚，吹雪去了两趟就已叫苦不迭，想了无数歪点子逃避惩罚。今日亮雷打不动地来拉他干活，两人差点在宿舍门口就吹雪沉迷偷懒一事打起来，在宿管老师的劝阻下才悻悻作罢。  
围观的同学们议论纷纷，说他俩出去一趟关系好似有所进展，又仿佛毫无变化，不过不管怎么闹，希望保留节目不要丢，他们还好拿双璧的胜负来赌作业。  
架没打起来，围观人员很快就散了，吹雪也被拉到了去仓库的路上，不情不愿地准备干活。  
此时没了旁人，吹雪无所顾忌地横了亮一眼。同学们“就连天上院也没法得到凯撒的通融”还在他耳畔回响，一瞬间觉得自己委屈的不得了，索性把纸箱往路过的人偶手上一塞，宣布道，“我受不了了。这么好的天，不应该做些有趣的事吗？”  
对话似曾相识，只有他们彼此知道究竟是哪里不一样了。亮的耳根可疑的红了一瞬，勉强维持住形象，“所以？”  
吹雪期待他主动开口，暗示道，“你看，研究和整理都不会有尽头的……”  
在他充满诱惑的声音里，亮天人交战良久才下定决心，把手里的东西也交给了人偶。趁着吹雪还未反应过来，猛地拉住了他的手朝庭院走去。  
在吹雪惊讶的目光中，他头也不回地说，“学会珍惜当下的也不只有吹雪……”他的声音愈发微弱，好不容易得来的答案几乎融化在阳光里，但吹雪没有听漏，他小跑了两步跟上亮的脚步，笑得比阳光更灿烂。  
“好啊，去约会吧。”

=END=

**Author's Note:**

> FGO内，复仇者的技能描述是这样写的  
> 泡影之梦  
> 是从世人的愿望和幻想中所诞生的生命体。因为是从愿望中诞生的，所以保留了强大的力量。  
> 但同时作为一个生命体永远无法获得认可，当一切终结后便会静静沉眠。
> 
> 关于复仇者的一点设定，因为是其他世界的故事所以正文中应该不会提了，放在这解释一下。  
> 文中正式出场的是漫画吹亮，招出来的黑亮是动画世界的“黑贞”，如果没有看过月相关的作品，可以简单理解为，黑化的亮，和本体是不一样的存在。  
> 动画世界线按设定要比漫画世界高魔一点，三天才里吹雪和亮都是天才不说，优介能直接连通根源。因此圣杯战争打得没有什么压力，但途中，爱因兹贝伦家的参赛者，也就是小圣杯，意外身亡。她的作用有两个，一是容器，储存战败英灵的灵魂，二是打火机的点火器，必须要她才能启动大圣杯。为了最后能够开启大圣杯，吹雪想办法撬了一块大圣杯的碎片改造了自己的身体。小圣杯之所以都是女性人造人是因为女性的身体在魔术的概念上天生具有“容器”的素养，吹雪没有，姑且算是作弊一般的一直到最后都保持着行动力，等就剩他们两个人的时候圣杯战争其实已经结束了。如果没有小圣杯的意外，他们原本的计划是让亮的英灵自杀，凑够六体英灵开启大圣杯。亮的英灵是电终拟人，愿望是帮信任自己的主人取得胜利，因为有着斩尽一切夺得胜利的传说所以是剑阶。她愿意答应亮和吹雪的请求，因为她的愿望实际上已经完成了。但灵魂从小圣杯流往大圣杯的过程会把容器撑开，等于说……在吹雪选择自己当小圣杯的时候已经是死局了。与其活着见证自己成为“点火器”的过程，不如死在亮手里，所以为了两人共同的愿望，吹雪主动赴死。  
> 当然，各种细节外人无从得知，赢得了圣杯战争并拯救世界的亮在流言中成了为了力量不惜杀死挚友的人。关于他和吹雪的事情后来众说纷纭，但都不是什么好话，在动画的世界线里亮最后淡出了世人的视线，但一直有他会归来对被迫让他手刃挚友的世界复仇的说法。所以，被漫画世界的吹雪召唤出来的黑亮实际上是，世人的猜测、妄念，这一类的东西。  
> 召唤出来的黑亮建立在这种传说之上，所以，他的宿命就是会杀死挚友，换句话说，会杀死吹雪。他本人在被召唤的那刻就意识到了这一点，但他无法承认，倘若承认自己只是伪物，他的灵基都会崩毁，而他心底还有亮本身的愿望——再见一次吹雪，待在他的身边。所以黑亮为了保持平衡，找了个由头把连通的魔术回路切断了，待在吹雪身边，偶尔与他讲讲话，一多半时间都在睡觉。
> 
> 1.51的剧情里黑贞说过，唯有做着泡影之梦死去才是我们复仇者的宿命。算是这篇的灵感来源。至于安排黑亮作为复仇者出现……虽然那双眼睛从来都是望向更高更遥远的地方，但动画里并不缺乏猜测他是为了复仇归来的人。我不认为他会拘泥于这点，很高兴大家都因为和我想的一样错过了这个选项。  
> 标题选取了不知道该不该算电子龙本家魔陷的无限泡影。这个故事的源头和情节都微妙地能对应上动画剧情，大概正是fate（命运）所在吧。


End file.
